


On My Shoulder

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angel OC's, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Constantine's spell to reveal the demon chasing Gary accidentally reveals a miniature sub-species of "Shoulder" Angels as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think this would work 100 times better as a comic, but I have zero drawing skills, so I hope you can still enjoy it.

Constantine tried to take a closer look at the small, angry bundle of soggy, slightly charred feathers sitting on his shoulder while Sara called whoever it was she considered his other mother these days.

The strange little shoulder riders had shown up just after he’d tried to cast a spell he’d found to stop a demon that was targeting Gary, it had worked… kind of… he’d been worn out by it, but they’d revealed the demon… and a bunch of other critters… and these little feathered guys, who, according to the identification spells Constantine had cast, were Angels of some description.

This was proven when John had used the Angel on his shoulder to help take down the demon after his squire. The take down was also the reason said little guy was currently not talking to him.

A little perturbed, he tried to poke the feathery grouch a bit. “ARRGGHH!!”

Unluckily for him, the little angel had sunk their teeth into his finger just as Sara’s phone call was finally answered.

“Hello… Yes…. Chas Chandler, I’m Sara Lance, working with John Constantine… Yes… No… He’s alright… Ok.”

She walked over to where he was trying to… gently shake of the angry little dude nipping his finger. “He says he thought you might have had something to do with this, and that your dad wants to talk to you.”

John stared at her in confusion for a few seconds before taking the phone. “Hello?”

“JOHN CONSTANTINE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

“Hey Zed.”

The shouting that had emanated from the phone startled the small Angel that was chewing on his fingertip and sent them flapping over to where Gary was currently sitting so they could flop down in his lap for a bit. Gary’s own Guardian didn’t have wings, per say, but they could get around easy enough, so they climbed down from Gary’s shoulder and sat gently patting John’s little guy between his slightly toasted wings.

“JOHN!?”

“Sorry Zed, Gary had a demon after him, I couldn’t not do anything.”

“YOU NEARLY DIED.”

“Bloody hell Zed, I’d think you were worried.”

“OF COURSE I WAS WORRIED YOU ASSHOLE…” The rest of her shouting was garbled, but still loud enough that John ended up holding the phone a good distance from his ear.

“... You… were worried… Zed? Zed…”

“It’s Chas again, geez John, you still really aren’t used to us worrying about you are you?”

“... Is Zed crying? Bollocks… Chas how do you stop a girl from crying?”

“...Really John.... Oh for…. It depends on the person… Just figure it out when we get there.”

“When you get he…”

John’s eyes went wide when he heard the sound of someone portaling onto the Waverider.

He barely had time to brace himself as Zed plowed into his back, every member of the Waverider crew pointedly looked away from him as he desperately tried to seek help, or at least some kind of clue as to how to stop the expanding patch of tears that was currently dampening the back of his shirt.

He tried to turn around and give what he hoped would be a comforting hug. “... DON’T YOU DARE JOHN CONSTANTINE… You made me cry you prick, so you can just stay right there and deal with it.”

Unable to come up with a solid response to that, John just let his arms fall to his sides and accepted the strange hug/borderline chokehold Zed was giving him.

He nearly choked for real when Chas finally walked into view, the other man seemed to be wearing a long coat made of the Angel like creatures that had shown up after John’s spell. It took a few seconds for him to realise that he also felt a very tiny hand pinching his ear, even though both of Zed’s arms were elsewhere. “So… this is a global thing?”

“Not quite.” Chas responded. “As far as we can tell, anyone who’s been touched by magic, or spent some time around it can see them, but the rest of the population still can’t.”

“... And…?”

“... Why do I have a whole bunch of them? It seems that I might be holding the Angels for every soul from the fire incident with me. I was driving and died when I got startled by their sudden appearance, and Zed said she saw what may have been a soul float up, then one of them seemed to grab it and fly off to, well, wherever it was meant to be going. That Angel never came back.”  
“...OK…”

John watched as Chas made his way over to where Gary was sitting, it was a fascinating spectacle when he tried to sit down though. Like a wave, the collection of Angels climbed up and over each other until they were no longer at risk of being sat on when he finally made it down. Some clambered around his stomach, a few climbed on top of his head, then, when he was fully seated, the ones that seemed like they might be uncomfortable clambered back down, some settling almost on his feet.

“That’s… Uncomfortable to look at.”

“Ah, they’re decent the little ones, they try to keep out of the way.”

Like a tiny chorus, all of them suddenly let out a. “Yeah.” in concert. Meanwhile, John’s own had finally decided to return from where they were sitting on Gary and was currently sitting on his shoulder again.

“You alright featherball?”

“I was set on fire, used to light a smoke, nearly drowned, then flung at the demon chasing Gary over there, BY YOU.”

“... But you’re alright.”

“I’m considering applying for a new human, or at least petitioning for this job to be shared with a few others, working with you sucks.”

“... But you…”

“YES, I’M ALRIGHT… bloody humans.”

“Anyway, How are we going to fix this? A lot of people are going to be freaked out if their little shoulder riding people suddenly appear. Not all magic is noticeable when you’re exposed to it, but these guys sure will be."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams separate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still think this works better as a comic.

It had taken them a few days to realize they needed to collect more information than what they had.

The Waverider had been getting crowded, with both Chas and Gary being assigned to share Constantine’s quarters and Zed bunking with Charlie and Zari. So Sara had decided to send Constantine and his previous crew, along with Gary, because John was still very watchful of him to their Mill house to read through the books, scrolls and tomes there.

Meanwhile her and the others would do the usual Time Bureau work and keep an eye out for anything that might help them as well. They’d take Charlie with them, as she had the best sense for magical knowledge aside from Constantine so she might be able to find something useful on their end as well.

And with that, the group had separated, which was why John was now on a familiar couch, in a familiar house, pretending he wasn’t staring at Gary over the book he was supposed to be reading.

“He’ll be fine John.” Chas’s voice was quiet against his ear.

“I know, I know, but he hasn’t spoken since then, neither has his little guy. Although the little one did fling a few small things at me before Gary stopped him.” John and Chas both looked over at the small angel he’d been talking about.

“Yeah, he’s still glaring daggers at you as well.” Chas sounded slightly amused.

“... Shut up… I see your Angel “coat” hasn’t lost anyone else yet.”

“No, It’s kind of hard to die when you have to watch literally every movement you make to be sure you don’t accidentally shake someone off.”

“Or sit on them.”

“That too, especially after last time… They’re very free about using their teeth when they feel endangered… or just angry in general.”

“Well, for all that they ARE Angelic beings, they’re still tiny, and their laws do state that they can’t use holy powers to intervene, so they probably don’t know how else to protect themselves.”

“For a complete idiot, you do say some smart things on occasion Constantine.” Chas stared at John’s shoulder, where his angel had piped up for the first time in a few days as well.

“You know, I’m not sure why you guys don’t talk much, but I think I like it better when you’re quiet.”

“Well, most of the time, it’s one guardian per human, and you lot usually can’t see us, so we only chat amongst ourselves.”

“Chas here is the exception.”

“Technically speaking, he only has one.” The Angel paused for a second as a small hand waved from on top of Chas’s head, John, Gary, who had just come over and the small Angels on both their shoulders both waved back. “The rest are for the souls and lives from the fire incident. Most of them don’t mind, because, Chas there tends to die trying to help people.”

“... I try to help people.”

“I know, I never said you don’t… YOU just tend to try the first thing that might help, then pretend you aren’t panicking when it doesn’t work and you need to find something else.”

“That’s because someone usually dies...mostly Chas, but he still dies while I try and figure out what will work.”

John froze at the feeling of Gary suddenly wrapping him in a hug and burrowing into his chest, which was a feat, considering Gary was a good couple of inches taller than he was. “You can be very silly sometimes John Constantine, you saved a whole bunch of people, including me, yet you always forget about them when you’re trying to wallow in guilt and self-loathing.”

John didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to that, so he settled for awkwardly patting the top of Gary’s head, pausing every few seconds at the noises coming from Gary’s shoulder. “... Gary, your shoulder guy keeps growling at me.”

“He’s mad about the fact that Gary likes you, it’s means his job just got a lot harder.”

Gary let out a soft giggle at John’s exasperated huff. “I tried to keep him away from me as well, I know full well I’m not the safest person to be close to.”

Gary kissed the bottom of his chin. “How is your back not sore from being hunched over like that.”

“Oh, Right.”

John felt Gary’s backbone pop a little against his hands as he stood up straight, his lips now parallel with the bottom of John’s eyes, he honestly hadn’t realized he’d started returning Gary’s hug.  
Feeling a little reckless, he quickly turned and kissed Gary fully, insistently pressing his mouth open with his tongue and working his way in until he’d tasted every spot. Pulling away he muttered to the now slightly panting man. “You’re an idiot for liking me.”

“I could say the same about you, Time Bureau’s Trainwreck right here, and believe me, I’ve heard worse.”

“Miss Sharpe, Mister Heywood and to a certain degree now, young Miss Wu don’t seem to think you’re that bad, considering Miss Sharpe at least, could have fired you years ago.”

“... And Chas here and Miss Martin could have just ignored Sara’s call about you and gone on about their relatively peaceful lives.”

“... Shut up… Anyway, can you read any languages besides English?”

“Latin, Hebrew and some Sumerian and Aramaic.”

“Alright, I’ll find some books you can read through for us, see if we can find anything.”

Gary nodded his head, it still might take a while, but the goal was seeming much closer now. Except.

“...Will you please stop growling at me?”

The little fellow sitting on Gary’s shoulder glared at him.

“NO.”


End file.
